Hi's Birthday Present
by Bookfreaks98
Summary: Hi asks to drive Ben's boat for his 16th birthday. But Ben didnt stop to think; does Hi even know how to drive? Little two-shot of Ben and Tory. Weird, I know, but just give it a chance
1. The Kiss

"Please? Please? Please? Please?" Hiram, or Hi, begged.

"For my 16th birthday Please just once?" I knew i was cracking so i turned my head.

Shelton snorted.

"You're acting like he's asking to sleep with your mother. Just let him drive the boat!"

I turned completely away just to meet the beautiful green eyes of Tory Brennen. Whoa, did I just say beautiful? Never mind.

"No. I don't want you barfing all over the steering wheel." **(I bet there's a more technical term 4 this but idk wat it iz.)**

"I'll take some medicine! And I won't eat anything before then!"

"No!"

"Please! Pretty please? Pweazies?"

"Hi. No offense but you sound like a complete idiot."

"I take much offense to that."

"The answer's still no."

"Just let him drive the boat." Why is Tory sticking up for Hi? She knows how I feel about the boat.

"Why? So he can crash it?"

"He won't crash it.'

"Yeah! I won't crash your precious baby."

"Hi! Not. Helping."

"He won't crash the boat Ben. Just let him drive it. C'mon, it's for his birthday..." her pleading voice was cracking my defenses...what is it about Tory that does this to me?

I groaned. "Fine. But if he crashes I'm blaming you."

"Yes!" Hi squealed like a little girl. Weird...

"And since when have you wanted to drive the boat."

He looked away and mumbled something. Tory grinned, making my insides go all Jello-y.

"Since he found out one of the only non-rich brat at our school, likes boats."

Shelton started laughing and I chuckled at the shade of red he turned.

-page break-

I. Am. Gonna. Barf.

What idiot decided this was a good idea?

Oh yeah. Me.

The boat tossed and turned.

"Hi do you even know how to drive a boat!" i yelled from the hold.

"Uhhh...um...psh-COURSE I DO!" he stuttered. The boat hit another rock and i was thankful of the reinforced bottom and hull.

I shot Tory a glare.

"This is your fault!" I said.

She glared back.

"How is it my fault?" she asked, really pissed.

"You all ganged up on me!" I yelled over the wind.

She opened her mouth to argue when we hit another rock. I cursed and she flew into me, our open mouths colliding.

I'm not going to deny it, because Shelton and Tory would just argue, but yeah; i kissed her back. And she didn't push me away; instead, she pulled me closer.

"Whoa." Shelton said, after finding his wire rimmed glassed. We finally pulled away and I started stuttering.

"I-I b-better g-go get Hi a-away from the w-wheel." I managed to get out and went to get the psycho away from my baby.


	2. The Pain

Chapter 2-

**Mari: Hey guys,**

**Mari: your southern Bookfreaks are back **

**Sydney: so we decided to update again**

**Mari: More like she forced me to.**

**Sydney: It wasn't that bad!**

**Mari: and we know you're most likely not going to read this,**

**Sydney: So, all right, enough with the chatter, on with the story!**

**Mari: did you just say chatter?**

"GUYS? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Hi yelled.

"Um...NOTHING..." Tori about screamed. And she was blushing redder than a rose. Wait, that's a weird comparision...

"Hiram." I was standing behind him, glaring. "Give. Me. The wheel."

Hi whirled around. "Gah!" aparantly I scared him.

"Fine...Who needs your stupid boat anyway." Hi stumbled away.

"THEY WHAT?" Oh crap.

I turned around to see Tory kick Shelton in the shin. Ouch.

"TORY AND BEN, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES A WOLF-PUP IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Shelton sang/yelled while he jumped around holding his leg. What is he, ten?

**Snap_**

I winced. The sudden teasing was way noisier...Owww.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "I. AM. TRYING TO. DRIVE. THE. BOAT!" I turned around.

Whoa. Every inch of Tory's face filled up my vision. Her normally green eyes were golden. She was...whoa.

"BEN! LOOK OUT!" Huh?

**Snup_**

"Ahhhhh!" I felt my breath rush out of my lungs as we collided into the beach.

"Ben. Next time, instead of daydreaming about Tory, pay attention to actually, I don't know, DRIVING THE BOAT." Hi grumbled.

"Speaking of Tory...where is she?" Shelton mumbled. Oh great. Tory fell overboard.

SPLASH!

"Over here!" I looked down to see Tory surrounded by the ocean, with seaweed and random seashells stuck in her hair.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy. I love falling into the ocean at high-speeds, and hitting all the rocks. I'm sure the bruises will be AWESOME but unfortunately, no broken bones."

"C'mon Miss Sarcastic," I offered her a hand onto the boat. She ignored me and pulled herself up. Well.

"Hey, the little mermaid got switched with Tor." Hi laughed.

We stood there as she climbed on board and started picking out the seashells and clumps of sand in her hair, while grumbling to herself. Then she turns to Hi.

She kicks poor Hiram in the knee and he goes down.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"For you sad attempt at driving a boat!" she screamed back.

Then she turned to me.

"I thought you could drive your precious baby! Or do you just keep it locked away and just polish it!"

I take that offensively.

"Hey! I know you're pissed but take it out on me, not my ba- I mean my boat."

Boy, that was a big mistake. Now me, Hi, and Shelton have matching bruises on our leg.

**Sydney: well that's** **it for now**

**Mari: but we are thinking about making this a full-blown story, but don't know yet…..**

**Sydney: thanks to the two reviewers and next time we are asking for at least 5 total reviews.**

**Mari: Well that's about it.**

**Sydney: I'm going to go kick my cousins **

**Mari: REVIEW!**


	3. The Insults

**Mari: Hiya peoples. Sydney's at camp right now...so it's just me! So if you start wondering why the story has gotten less violent...now you know. Okay let me get to it...blah,blah,blah...LET THE AWKWARDNESS BEGIN! *Evil laughter***

"You guys want to hear a pizza joke?" Hi said while we were drying off in the Bunker.

"No! You'll just make me hungry..." Shelton grumbled.

"Please...spare us." I groaned.

Tory just said nothing...like she had been doing for the past hour while glaring at the wall - at least I hope it was just the wall_. _

"What's her problem?" Hi asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shelton grumbled.

"I don't know!" Hi snapped. Tory looked up.

"I'm not deaf you know. I can hear you talking about me like I'm not here." Tory gave Hi the evil eye... and her evil eye would scare the pee out of a professional wrestler.

"S-s-sorry," Hi stuttered. I told you Tory was scary. "But, seriously, what _is_ your problem?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not like I was embarrassed _twice _today or anything. Nope, ho-hum. Just another normal day in the life of Tory Brennan."

_Wait a sec, _I thought, _I know getting tossed over-board is embarrassing...But what was the other thing? Did she think kissing me was embarrassing? Okay, that really boosts my ego._

"You don't have to be worried about getting embarrassed around us..." I said, " You've completely embarrassed yourself before..." That...came out wrong.

"Real smooth dude..." Shelton grinned.

Tory glared.

And Hi snickered like a seven-year-old-girl. Just saying.

"I-I- I mean..." Note to self: Become a mime and NEVER SPEAK AGAIN.

"Whatever." Tory grumbled.

And then everything was just awkward silence.


	4. The Search

**Mari: Here's the next chapter. :D Enjoy. Oh and thank you to ChaydayaGrace and Sk8ln123, who are the only people who've reviewed so far...**

**Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot this last time...KATHY REICHS DON'T SUE ME! I do NOT own Virals or the characters or a wolf-pup or a secret bunker or a remote island or a boat or a bunch of super-human powers... Makes me kind of depressed... **

I sat in my spot looking at the rest of the Virals.

Tory was glaring at the entire world.

Hi was playing Angry-birds on his phone...and from the look on his face, losing.

Shelton was reading a book that looked like if you dropped it on somebody's head it would kill them.

And Cooper was...

"Uh, guys?" I nervously broke the silence.

"What?" Hi grumbled.

"I think Coop left the bunker."

Tory's head snapped up. "WHAT?"

"I think Coop got out of the bunker."

"I heard you the first time idiot."

"Now Tory. Just because you're PMSing doesn't mean you have to take it out on Blue." That was a mistake on Hi's part.

"Hiram, do you want to have children?" Tory asked.

"Uhhhh..."Poor Hi looked horrified.

"Because if you do, then I suggest that you shut the crap up."

Hi shut up after that.

"Okay, so where do you think Coop can be?" Tory asked.

"The old bunker, any of our houses, with his old pack, at the beach..." I listed. There probably were more but I'm not the most talkative person if you haven't noticed already. And I'm especially non-talkative when Tory's around.

"We should all split up and look around. Everyone log-in to iFollow and text the others if you find Coop."

"Sounds like a plan." Shelton finally spoke up. I was beginning to wonder if he had suddenly gone comatose or something.

"I'll go with Hi, Tory you go with Ben."_ What? No...nonononononononono...no...NO._

"We can cover more ground if we go by our selves." Tory said which was a nice way of saying...

_'NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH HIM! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOO!'_

"But it's better to have someone with you in case there's trouble." Shelton replied.

"Yeah," Hi added, "Like if you fall...the other person can '_catch you'._" He so "subtly" hinted about The Boat Incident.

We all glared at him.

"Fine. But I'll go with Hi, and you can go with Ben." Tory agreed.

Hi was shaking.

"No, I'll go with Hi." Shelton said quickly. "We'll check around our houses! You ride around the island in Ben's boat!" Shelton yelled back as he ran away pulling Hi along with him.

"I'm gonna kill them." Tory muttered.

"Come on. Let's go."

Tory groaned but still followed.

**Mari: Okay! Total Cliff-hanger. If you want to know what happens next...Do they find Coop? What will happen between Tory and Ben? What should there couple name be anyway? Then all you need to do is review.**

**I want to have at least 10 reviews before I will update. I want to know if I have more than 2 people reading.**

**If you don't review then Sydney and I will just end it by KILLING ALL THE CHARACTERS.**

**So review! Byee!**


	5. The Text

**Mari: I'm so so SO sorry...I had the idea for this chapter a while ago, but I was too lazy to update...and then my mind tricked me into thinking that I had already updated...**

**Sydney: *smacks Mari* Idiot. Just go ahead and write this...before the readers kill you for being so late...*menacing voice***

**Mari: EEEEP!**

"I don't see Cooper anywhere!" Tory shouted over the motor of my boat as she scanned the coast for the unofficial mascot of the Virals.

"Maybe he went inland." I suggested.

"Maybe." Tory agreed. "But we should probably check out the whole coast first."

I nodded, and then maneuvered around some rocks.

"WAIT! Go back, I think I saw something." Tory shouted. I quickly pulled into reverse. **(Sydney: Do boats even have a reverse? Mari: I don't know...but we'll just pretend they do.) **

"Okay, stop." I turned off the engine and walked over to search the area of coast that had Tory all worked up. Maybe she had actually seen something. Or maybe she was hallucinating from the summer heat.

"I don't see anything." I growled, frustrated. I turned to glare at Tory.

"I know. It's weird...I swear I saw something moving there a minute ago..." she turned to me her eyes shocked, and glowing gold. Her hair was almost the same color, glowing in the sun-light, except that it was more of a red brown.

_Tory, you are so beautiful..._my mind involuntarily let that thought slip into my immediate consciousness. I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of such stupid thoughts.

"What?" Tory looked up at me. "Ben, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." I muttered, looking away. _But I did think something..._

"That's weird...I could have sworn you said..." Tory started...then blushed...then looked up in realization.

_Oh no...she read my mind she..._Fear settled into the pit of my stomach.

**Snap_**

Everything got clearer. Brighter. Louder. I could smell Tory's shampoo, even though I was a good two, three feet away.

_Ben...I didn't hear you talk I heard you think, didn't I. _Her soft voice filled my head. I could almost _feel it_, running through my mind.

The problem with being friends with a mind-reader is this; You can't lie to them, even when there's a good reason...like, I don't know, _privacy_.

So, I couldn't do anything but tell the truth.

_Yes, you did. _I said in my head, part of me hoping that Tory wasn't in mind-reader mode anymore and part of me wanting her to know.

_Ben...I'm only gonna say this once. STOP HAVING FREAKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT ME!_

**Snup_**

"Perverted? Since when is what I thought considered perverted?" I yelled.

"Well, it, it's just..." Tory flustered.

"It's what?" I practically screamed.

"IT JUST MADE ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" she screamed back.

"Well, I'm sorry." I replied sarcastically, "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable. Oh! By the way, while we're on the subject...DO YOU THINK_ I'M_ COMFORTABLE HAVING MY _MIND_ READ?"

"Do you think I like _reading _your mind?" she said furiously.

I was about to reply, but was cut off with a loud, persistent barking. Cooper. Great timing.

"COOP! Here boy!" She yelled, happy to see her dumb wolf-pup again.

She turned to me.

"Drive closer to the beach." she said with no emotion at all on her face. But I could tell there was pure white hot fury boiling underneath.

I sighed and went towards the steering wheel.

_Well, _I thought grimly, _Today sucked._

"You...did...what?" Hi sputtered through his Red Bull. Shelton and I had tried to stop him from drinking any energy drinks when we had gotten to the bunker (Tory had stormed off towards her house. I can tell it's really bad when she considers her home a safe haven.) but he had been too fast for us. As out of character as that is.

"Shut up, will ya'?" I growled, glaring at him.

"Oh no. Blue the big bad wolf-dude is gonna beat us up!" Hi said in mock-horror and a high-squeaky voice.

"You bet he is." I swung at him. He ducked just in time for me to knock over his drink onto his favorite pair of shorts.

"HEY! Look what you did!" Hi swore and went off in search of some paper-towels.

I snickered.

"But seriously, you couldn't have been any more stupid..." Shelton commented.

I got up and walked off.

"HEY! Where're you going?" Shelton asked.

"Wherever you guys aren't. If your only going to tease me then I'll just leave."

I walked home.

My cell-phone beeped with the announcement of new text-messages when I got home. I really didn't want to read them, but I just couldn't help myself. It's a force of habit to check my texts if they're brought to my attention.

I scanned through.

_Hi. Shelton. Hi. Hi. Hi. Shelton. Shelton. Hi again. Shelton...Tory. Wait - TORY?_

What did she want? I opened the text-message.

**__Uh, Hey Blue. Can we talk? About today?_**

I groaned. There was no way that that was really from Tory. It was probably Hi and Shelton trying to mess with me. They had hacked into her phone before...there was nothing really to stop them from doing it again.

_Might as well provide them with some entertainment._

**__Yeah, about today. Baby, I was thinking maybe we could get some pizza later this week, maybe catch a movie. I'll buy. What do ya' think, hot stuff?_**

**__What the heck?_**

Oh crap. That was really Tory.

Tory's POV

What the crap is this sexist filth?

**Mari: I hope you enjoyed! I hope it wasn't OOC.**

**Sydney: Just so you know, Ben texted that stupid, sexist, pig-filth stuff, because he thought Hi and Shelton where on the other end and was joking around so they would probably leave him alone. Just in case it wasn't obvious enough in the story.**

**Mari: FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SO LATE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Sydney: Sheesh...calm down.**


	6. The Prank

**Sydney: Ah, your friendly neighborhood Bookfreaks are back! Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**Mari: You people are too nice! Thank you for forgiving me! Waaah!**

**Sydney: Gosh, don't get so emotional.**

**Mari: Me? Emotional? *deadpan voice***

**Sydney: Ah...never mind...**

**Mari: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Shelton's POV(Did that surprise ya?)<span>

"Oh boy, this is gonna get messy real quick." Hi rubbed his hands together with evil glee.

"Who would have thought it'd turn out like this, huh?" I agreed.

This was the most ultimate prank...EVER. I had figured out how to use my phone to send texts that looked like they came from another person. (It's complicated, but basically it involves knowing the number and password of the person's phone.) So...I texted Ben, but he thought I was Tory, and then I immediately logged off so the text would be sent to Tory. As an added bonus, we were still able to view the conversation.

We are so evil geniuses.

**_Oh...it's actually you... **Even though it was only words on the screen, I could still feel the awkwardness.

**_No, this is Cooper. Bark. Bark.**

"Hey, it looks like Tor got some lessons from you." I jabbed Hiram in his ribs showing him the texts.

"Uh-huh, there's my girl."

**_Very funny. Can you please just ignore what I wrote. I thought Hi and Shelton had hacked into your phone... again.**

"Well...that's partly true." I replied, even though neither one of them could hear me.

"Too bad you don't know that!" Hi burst out laughing. I really wish he hadn't had so many Red Bulls...

**_When would they have been able to steal my phone in the first place?**

"We didn't have to..." Hi sing-songed.

**_I don't know. Seemed like something they would do. **** Just ignore what I wrote. Please?**

"Whoa, the high and mighty Ben Blue just used the word 'please'." I muttered in astonishment. This is serious. Ben was actually using _manners._

**_Of co fjklai...Yes! She will go on a date with you! This is the perfect opportunity for Victoria to act like a normal girl for once!**

"Oh! This is too good!" Hi shouted, and we both laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p><span>Tory's POV<span>

"WHITNEY! WHAT THE HE-" Whitney raised an eyebrow at me. "-eck? What were you thinking? You don't just snatch up someone else's phone and answer a text!"

"I think it would be perfectly wonderful for you to go on a date. It will definitely improve your social-ness. Now, we just have to find the right outfit!" she squealed.

"KIT! Come here!" I yelled. There was _no way _I was going to have Whitney force me on a date...and with _Ben _of all people. Yeah, we were friends. But not _that _kind of friends.

"Tory? What is it?" Kit came down the stairs. He looked winded.

" Whitney is making me go out on a date with Ben Blue!" I told him. If I were a cartoon character, the words "Extremely Pissed Off" would be written on my forehead.

"Wait, _Ben Blue?_ I thought it was that nice young man Jason..." Whitney exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I was texting Ben. And he wasn't even serious! Did you even read the whole conversation?" I asked her. Seriously, it's like you mention the word date to this woman and everything else just fades to the back-ground.

"Um...'I thought we could get some pizza later this week, maybe catch a movie. I'll buy.'...that was what I read." Whitney mumbled.

I groaned.

"Uugh...Whatever, I'll just text Ben back and tell him to ignore it..." I grabbed my phone back from Whitney's perfectly manicured hands. _I hope she breaks a nail..._

"NOO! You already agreed, you can't just un-agree! You _have _to go." Whitney protested.

"What do you mean by _I agreed?_ You're the one that agreed!" I pointed out, not so calmly.

"Well...it's still proper etiquette to go..." Whitney mumbled.

"No. I'm not going." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Actually, Tory, Whitney has a point. You have to go." Kit was not giving.

"B-but..."

"No buts."

"What if Ben doesn't want to go on a date with me?" This is my last hope...

"Why wouldn't he want to go on a date with you if he asked you..." Whitney asked.

"Long story. Anyway?" I turned back to Kit.

"Um, if he didn't want to then you wouldn't have to go."

"Okay." I quickly ran up to my room so I could text Ben with out Whitney grabbing my phone and making awkward decisions without asking, me every five seconds.

Ben _had _to help me out with this...if he didn't then I don't know what I'd do.

**Mari: Duhn, duhn, DUHNN! Cliffhanger.**

**Sydney: Note: We have absolutely NO CLUE whether or not you can text with someone else's number on your own phone...but we'll just assume that Shelton is that good of a computer nerd.**

**Mari: If it is possible can someone please tell me...? I want to wreak havoc...**

** Sydney: Mari...**

**Mari: WHAT?**

**Sydney: ...Don't even think about it.**

**Mari: Think about what?**


End file.
